paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rían-Josef
Rían-Josef is the PAW Patrol Fursona of DJ.RJ.Centurion. In the PAW Patrol fandom, Rían-Josef is a young adult/teenager. He is a Rottweiler. His name is a variation of my own first and middle names. His twin sister is Kalee-Sera. Appearance He is completely based off of my own appearance. Rían-Josef is a Rottweiler. He has floppy, extremely fluffy ears and fluffy tufts of hair on his head. His eyes are a dark brown color, seemingly black at first glance. Most of Rían-Josef is black like most Rottweilers. On his back are large areas of tan fur that look like a pair of wings. Rían-Josef's chest is tan, and on his legs, he bears tan "socks" that end between the elbow/knee and shoulder/haunch. On his ears, he bears tan symbols on his ear. On his right ear is the Celtic symbol for Inspiration. On his left ear is the Celtic symbol for Artistic. (Bottom right) He is very muscular and broad, and appears very intimidating. Despite this, he's a big mush. He wears a pair of transition-lens glasses with rectangular frames and a pair of black and sea-green headphones with a sea-green swirling star on them. He also has a heart-shaped nose. As an anthro, Rían-Josef wears a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck undershirt, and a blue, black, white, and gray plaid flannel jacket that has the sleeves rolled up. Sometimes, he just wears a pair of black jeans and a sea green v-neck shirt. More recently, as an anthro, he will also wear a pair of dark olive, dark green, or dark blue jeans, a white or light gray v-neck, and a long-sleeved leather jacket. His collar is chrome with a tag of a white vinyl disc with a sea-green center and black highlights. Personality Rían-Josef is a very polite individual, though he does have his degree of sarcasm and witty remarks. He is largely shaped by the immense bullying he endured when he was younger, so he developed into an incredibly defensive, take-no-orders individual with immense confidence issues and a desire for solitude. He was born with low-level Asperger's Syndrome, and has an aptitude for building. He is also an artist and a writer. He's involved in a lot of online fandoms and communities, also being a massive gamer. In his spare time, he is also a DJ, going by the stage-name DJ RJ. He is also very short-tempered, requiring a lot of willpower to not raise his voice at someone, and has a hard time ignoring people who antagonize him. It would be wise to not try his patience whatsoever. Other than various other downsides, he is still a very kind and considerate individual. He prefers rhythmic, electronic music (No Dubstep) such as House and other EDM's, as long as it's not too electronic and computerized. He is also a fan of pop music and upbeat instrumental. He also liked his fair share of rock 'n' roll and 80's music. Rían-Josef is also incredibly OCD. Trivia * His famous quote is "Who am I? DJ, B-Boy, Artist, Gamer." * He tends to make characters based off of his friends. * Takes great pleasure in drawing other people's characters in the stead of his own. * Spends most of his time on electronic devices * Wants to be a mechanical engineer and save the planet when he grows older * He's a big fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe * He's weird at times. Very weird... * He doesn't have many friends, in real life and online, but he has more online friends than real life friends. * He doesn't care for one's age online. As long as he and another share a common interest, that's all that matters. * He is nicknamed RJ. (Don't come to me about Tundra's 3rd Gen character named RJ or Rocky Jr. Our RJ's are for two totally different names, and I've been using the nickname RJ for YEARS. I don't want to hear it.) * He likes to play lacrosse, and he practices Martial Arts, specifically Goshin Budo Jiu-Jitsu. * Rían-Josef likes to roller skate and ice skate, but isn't very determined or invested into it. He does it for fun! * He plays the flute, alto saxophone, and the steel drums. Story Appearances Rían-Josef appears in: - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Debut) Gallery Rian-Josef.jpg|Rían-Josef or DJ RJ XD DJ Fursona AT~.png|Awesome and Adorable Art Trade with PitbullLover AKA Mackie!! X3 Christmas gift 2.0.jpg|Adorable Christmas surprise from Eva! It's true, I can't see without my glasses... XD Drawing (9).png|Gift from James. He's singing "You Give Love a Bad Name". Love Bon Jovi! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Civilian character Category:Fursona Category:Fursonas Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Autism spectrum Category:CenturiRealm